Heart of an angel
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: " Are you like them?"she said"Who?"She glanced sideways at the students burning holes in her " No."" oh." She said sounding relived " Then would you be my friend?"Sure.""Really!" She said. "T-thank you. Thank you so very much." Her voice cracked and it broke my heart. My summarys suck please read and review. A oneshot unless you want more. AU I dont own Soul Eater. GoMa ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

My name is Gopher. I'm a foster child yeah my life sucks. My path to foster dad Noah is really nice though. He's a teacher. We used to live in Japan but now we live in Nevada . Now I have to go for school and make you Friends that will not be easy because that religious freak Justin says I have a "a rather aggressive and violent nature" and I'm "always being uptight" lets see were the day takes us.

This isn't that bad Noah is my teacher in most subjects. That kids are nice. But one annoying girl is annoying. Her name is Maka Albarn. She was a bookworm and a over-controlling perfectionist. Well at least in my opinion. She is kinda cute though with though with those ash blond pigtails and emerald eye. It Lunch and there's a small crowd gathering around Maka and two girls named Liz and Patti let's see how this goes.

"Yo bookworm! Why are you here can't you tell no one likes you?Why don't you go fall in a hole and die? No one will care. No one will miss so your creepy! Why the hell are you still here?!" Says the one called Patti this girl is mean!

"To get an education." Maka stated bluntly.

"Now, now Patti let me handle it true you bad talked my boyfriend?" Liz said

"Who would that be?" Maka asked sweetly

"Soul Evens." She replied.

Maka puts a hand to her chin, sarcastically thinking. "oh!" She puts a finger in the air. "You mean the boy who's actually not your boyfriend, just a boy that your obsessed with and wish he would feel the same for you but he doesn't. You mean that Soul? Well I believe I did. He likes to run his mouth about me so I went up to him and told him he was a prejudiced, self-centered,stingy, ungenerous,egotistical, greedy,narcissistic, playboy" Wow burn.

"Y-" Liz got cut off

" Liz, I don't really care." She rolls her eyes. "Maybe if Soul was your boyfriend I would consider trying to be nice but your just his fangirl. Get out of my way."

Liz face was red. Patti just looked shocked. Maka tried to keep a smug smirk from falling on her face but Failed miserably. Then people started saying stuff like " She a witch ." Or "so creepy" and " You know the people going missing. She cursing them to death. Just like she said." I asked a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail. Her name was Tsubaki she said " Maka is... Actually I don't know there are too many rumors around her to count."

After lunch I had ELA. Unfortunately so did Maka. The teacher pair us together on a project. We were sopposed to writing on each others outfits yeah the teacher was a girl. Maka looked a bit uncomfortable. Her eyes were filled with sadness but once she sat down it was gone. I studied her for a minute witch made her outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. When using Soul, she usually wears white gloves. Her hair is ash blond and always in pigtails which seem to be magic, because there is nothing keeping those things in place . She has large olive green eyes. I wrote that down.

Our teacher ask Maka to read her work out loud. Maka blushed and said ok. I wonder what she wrote."Gopher's appearance is that of a young man with a oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle. His appearance, surprisingly, is in stark contrast to his actual personality. Gopher wears a long-sleeved, white shirt. The shirt is topped by a Peak Vest with various markings and designs spread across it. The same design is repeated on both the left and right side of his vest. His belt is also suffuse with the very same designs. Gopher also wears black pants with large bell bottoms and, once again, sports similar designs on the hemlines. Gophers eyes are similar to Kid's, with the difference being his are dark blue instead of yellow and lacks a visible pupil."

The teacher nodded. Wait what does she mean in contrast to my personalty! Maka asked if I was done I said yes. We sat there in silence.

" Are you like them?" Maka asked so CUTE

"Who?"

She glanced sideways at the students burning holes in her side whispering stuff

" No."

" O-oh." She said sounding relived " Then would you be my friend?"

"Sure."

"Really!" She said. She was glowing with excitement. "T-thank you. Thank you so very much." Her voice cracked and it broke my heart

Maybe this school won't be so bad.

**-LINE-**

**i have noticed the lack of GoMa fics which is to bad.**

**if I get enough review Ill make this a story.**

**and I'm writing this at 3:02 am cause I just had to type this. And this is also my third day on fanfiction. Some pone asked me if this is an AU and yes**


	2. Ch 2 Maka snaps The language of flowers

So Maka and I are friends didn't see that coming. After that Maka had to go home for a dentist appointment on my way to my next class a boy walked next to me he has red eyes and white hair. Creepy.

"Yo! I'm Soul."

" Gopher"

"I pity you man"

"Why" I said feeling confused.

"That... Thing Maka Albarn" he looks disgusted, "Thinks you her friend."

"What's wrong with that?" What's wrong with Maka she's tiny, cute, and sweet. Like a teddy bear.

"She's evil. She cursed kids to death. She killed two kids on a motorcycle and once when somone was getting off the train she pull the kids arm back in and she got dragged by the train till her arm got ripped off."

"Makas a good person she wouldn't do that Ill prove it after school."

"Fine. Me and my friends will be waiting but don't say we didn't warn you" then Soul walked away.

A few periods later Maka came back from the dentist. I asked her to how me around town. She said O.K. School seemed to go on forever. Then finally the last bell rung. Soul and his friends Liz, Patti, BlackStar and Tsubaki met me at the front gate. We chatted about random things while we waited for Maka they were pretty cool. After a few minutes Maka came she looked cheerful and exciting.

"Sorry I'm late I forgot my locker..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Soul and his friends with me. She growled softly. "Why are they here?" She hissed. Wow mood swing.

"I'm gonna show them you not evil your a good person. Who knows they might wanna be your friends." I said

"I don't want them as friends. They don't like me." She said

"Your no prize ether honey. Your a bookworm, a loner, you have no life, your Asian, a freak, and a perfectionist! Maybe if you had a life people would like you!" Liz yelled. Then Maka snapped.

"OH!I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S AND I LIKE TO READ, so I MUST have no life!" She yelled

"We-"Liz began but Maka cut her off

"I'm BLONDE, so I MUST be a ditz! I DON'T WEAR MAKEUP so I MUST think i'm 'all that'!I don't have a RELIGION, so I MUST be evil and have no morals! I'm ASIAN so I must be a NERD that does HOMEWORK 24/7! I TRY so I MUST be an over-acheiver!I have a DIFFERENT sense of HUMOR, so I MUST be crazy!I like READING, so I MUST be a LONER! I can't help pointing out mistakes so I MUST be an over-controlling perfectionist!" At this time a small crowd gathered. I was in shock. How bad was life for her.

" I am QUIET and POLITE, so I MUST be a pushover! I USED TO TAKE ANTI-DEPRESSANTS, so I MUST be crazy! I act freaking CRAZY Huh! WELL SORRY! IM TIRED OF ALL YOUR LABELS! IM TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE TRASH! EVER SINCE I CAME TO THIS SCHOOL YOU'VE ONLY BEEN MEAN TO ME! YOU'VE MADE ME GO THROUGH DEPRESSION AND I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU PEOPLE MADE MY LIFE HELL AND NOW THAT I FINALLY SNAP YOUR ACTING LIKE THE VICTIM!" She was right Liz looked like a scared dog about to wet herself.

"AND IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED IM A PERSON TOO! GIVE ME A BREAK AREADY! DO YOU GET SOME SICK TWISTED THRILL OUT OF MAKING SOMEONES LIFE HELL! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY KIDS IN THIS SCHOOL TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE BECAUSE OF YOUR BULLING! WE ARE PEOPLE TOO, WE HAVE FEELING, WE ARE MADE OF FLEASH AND BLOOD! AND NEWS FLASH THE WORLD DOSENT REVOLVE AROUND YOU AND YOUR GUCCI BOOTS! The 15 year old girl Alice holds hands with her 1 year old son. You called her a slut,but you don't knows she was raped at 13. You called Jack fat. You dont know he has a serious disease causing him to be overweight . You called Stein ugly. You don't know he had a serious injury to his face while fighting for our country in the war. You called a women bald but you don't know she has cancer! GET OVER YOURSELFS. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"Maka continued

"I -I didn't know we-" Liz started

" Liz I have a lot of patience for you and it has all ran thin. Your bulling is wrong and can often times destroy people's self confidence. It's a horrible and cruel way to treat people. To prove that we are all alike, try this simple experiment: Hold your hand up to a light of some kind. You'll see a shadow cast nearby. Now, have someone of a different race hold their hand up too. You'll see, essentially, the same image. Five fingers and a palm. Oh and Liz? I've been broken, tortured, and denied love and kindness from anyone. Never knowing what it was like to be free. So it isn't easy to to make me snap so congrats. Gopher sorry but Ill have to show you around some other time." and with that she left.

"I never knew we were so horrible!" Tsubaki cried.

"Let's apologize to her." I said they all nodded

We chased her to a park. When we got there were we in for a surprise.

"Hi everyone! Today I'm singing a song I wrote called Reflectia!" Every one cheered

**Reflectia(A/N anime true tears translated from memory)~ continue beat. - one beat. /one beat**

**The endless words I could say to you~**

**Colorful memory like a rainbow.**

**Even if I could say it all**

**I- am- moving though**

**Taking it all nice and slow.**

**Hearing this hasty melody~**

**Brings my attention right back to you~**

**When love shadows beside me**

**My heart floats away**

**Letting me run right to you~**

**Your eyes they sparkle bright~**

**There shining. SHINING**

**Oh my past starting today~**

**Will never scare me away~**

**I promise**

**/To just start running and will believe/**

**In miracles**

**/Open my mind don't let the dream/**

**Create obstacles**

**Loving you is not something I choose~**

**So I realize inside my heart~**

**REFLECTIA~**

**Oh no more pain. No more pain**

**Yea thats why I sing**

**Oh my destiny I still believe**

**You won't get away**

**And when I try to run a-way**

**Though all the tears I can see**

**A bright side where I can dream freely**

That song was beautiful. Maka is beauti- I mean her voice was is beautiful. Maka stepped down from the platform she was standing on. Three kids crashed into her two were twins. Maka called the one with the red cap Fire and the one in the yellow cap and Thunder are young small twins. Both have a dark skin complexion and facial features consisting of large blue eyes, rosy cheeks and mid-length blonde hair framing their faces. They also share the same clothing, composed of a striped sleeveless top worn under white dungarees, and a cap. However, Fire's cap is orange and his top features alternating red and white stripes, whereas Thunder's cap is yellow and her top features alternating yellow and white stripes. The back of there clothes says 'POT'.

The other girl who Maka called Angela was wearing a dark green chameleon looking hat with yellow eyes with black rings on it and there was a long pink tongue sticking out. A dark green cape with red ribbon and she was wearing a spring green dress underneath. She had white gloves and black ribboned boots. She had light brown hair and red eyes. Then Maka spotted us and smiled sweetly. Didn't expect that. She came over here with a bag.

"Hey you guys I have stuff for you."

Maka gave Liz a flower and said "Asphodel. May Regrets Follow You to the Grave."

Maka gave BlackStar a flower "Harebell(Campanula). Humility and Grief."

Maka gave Tsubaki a flower "Yellow Carnation. Disappointment" Tsubaki gave a look of longing and regret.

Maka gave Patti a flower "Convolvulus Major. Dead hope."

Maka gave Soul a flower "Monkshood. Beware, Danger is near"

Then Maka gave everyone of them a flower "Mourning Bride. Unfortunate attachment, I have lost all. These flowers represent my feelings for you all the pain and suffering. Oh Gopher I have some for you!" What did I do?

"Love In A Mist. You Puzzle Me" and she gave me a flower. Then got another one," Yellow Lily. I'm Walking On Air, Gratitude." And another one"HUNDRED-LEAVED ROSE. Dignity of mind." And one more "CAPE JASMINE .I'm too happy"

"Maka we've come to apologize" Tsubaki said

"Ok but on one condition."

"What" we asked

"You'll be my friend."

"Yea" they agreed

Makas life won't be so bad after all.

**-line-**

**so how's this the second chapter**

**hows this**

** this tell me if this sucks**

**please reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3 short chap

Sooo... We went to the Liz and Pattis house after that... We were playing 'have you ever' but without the alcohol. We were using stamp and whoever had the most stamps had to be whoever had the least stamps slave for a day. So we started.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Liz asked yea I never had a girlfriend so... Soul, BlackStar and Maka stamped... WAIT MAKA!? "I did it on a dare" she said as if sensing every ones shock.

"Have you ever had more than one guy or girl crushing on you at once?" Patti asked. EVERYONE expect me stamped... Including Maka! Again sensing shock she said "childhood friends."

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Tsubaki asked everyone stampeded except Maka. No one gave her looks of shock this time. It's kinda hard to fall in love when everyone hates you.

"Have you ever known someone with OCD?" Maka asked no one but her stamped. "Childhood friend."

"HAVE YOU MET SOMEONE MORE GODLY THAN I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" Can you guess who. Every but BlackStar stamped. There was a knock a the door. Liz answered it and two boys answered and gave her mail. "Maka?" one asked he had pink hair.

"Crona, Ragnarok,Kid?" She asked in shock. They nodded.

Crona has pale lilac eyes with slight bags and pale skin. Crona word a long black old-style robe that is tight-fitting and ends at the mid-calf level on his legs. The robe is completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top.

Kid was wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, a white sports jacket and black jeans. His most notable feature is the three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head. He also has a cowlick on the right side of his hair. Another noticeable feature would be his eyes. His eyes are two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold like mine except its yellow instead of blue. Then he noticed Maka. He ran up and hugged her. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS KID!

She is mine DON'T TOUCH MY MAKA! Wait where did that come from. Then the worse part came ... She hugged back! When she let go the pink-haired kid clung to her. "Guys these are my best friends Crona, Kid and Raggy~ HeHe..." She said. Oh her giggle is so cute Wait who's Raggy! "Maka shh Ragnaroks asleep please dont wake him up" Crona said. She giggled in reply. She left soon after with the two boy. NOT FAIR I WANNA BE THE ONE TO WALK HER HOME! What the... Stop it stop it

**•—–-REVIEW PLEASE-–—•**


	4. Chapter 4 another short chap

Well I had a... Bit of a bad mood after that. Oh well.

-next day-

"Class we have new students" Noah said. Everyone started whispering I really don't care as long it isn't those two boys from yesterday. The new students walked in aaaand God hates me. It was those two boys from yesterday.

"Hello everybody I'm Death T. Kid nice to meet you." The black-hair white stripes said. What kind of name was that?!

"M-m-m-my n-name is Crona G-G-Gorgon" The pinkett stammered. Gorgon as in Medusa,Stheno and Euryale? Yikes!

"Tell the Class about yourselfs"

"I love symmetrical objects. Such as Maka." Wait what!? Maka is not some object!

"I j-j-just like Maka-chan for w-who she is..." Grrrrrr! The day went by quickly and now... LUNCH!

A girl with pink hair asked Crona"Why do you like Maka? Don't you know she's a witch and she can kill you?!"

"Maka-chan isn't like that" Cronas voice turned dark and he stopped stuttering"A she-pig like you shouldn't judge a cute rabbit like her or Ragnarok shall be very very angry," he hid his eyes with his bangs. "We wouldn't want that now would we? He could snap you neck and dive you to insanity." He raised his head and we saw saw his eye witch were a haunting gray color witch was strange since his eyes are black.

"Crona! Hi!" Maka walked in and sat next to Crona his eyes went back two that black/blue color and looked less haunted.

"Hello M-Maka-Chan!" He stuttered happily.

"Hello Miss Maka." That "Kid" guy said. Grrrrrrrrr.

"Gopher?" Maka asked still so cute.

"Yes"

"Your face... Looked weird but its gone now."

~epic time skip to after school~

I saw Crona getting pick on by 6 guys. I herd stuff like "the witches assistant" or "he's brainwashed by the witch" oh no he did not insult MY BEST FRIEND. Then they started beating him.

I could still hear him saying "please stop picking on me!" The Maka came out of no where and said.

"How dare you." Her voice wavered angrily

"Oh look it's the witch"

"I do not care what you do to me... BUT DONT YOU DARE BRING MY LITTLE CRONA IN TO THIS OR I'LL KILL YOU GOT IT PUNKS?!" I felt jealous some how.

"Oh look she thinks she can fight us" then he slapped her. Oh no he didn't! I went to help but...

"You did NOT call Maka a witch!" Here comes crazy Crona. Maka did a round house kick. So did Crona and 5 minutes later... All the pucks are in a pile of brushed and broken bodies... Well they have explaining to do

**-line-**

**sorrry short chap. But I have school homework tests more homework more school. A 45lb pound cat and I'm lazy Ect please do not rush me... Any way I can put out shorter chapters faster or I'll put longer chapters which shall take longer... But I shall try! Also. I have five other stories and a new story to be planned sorrry please review they inspire me to get off my lazy butt.**


	5. Chapter 5 SORRY!

**Sorry everyone who thought this was a decent chapter! I have not updated in IDK how long! I have just moved into a new house and did not have internet. I am soooo sorry. If it makes yo feel better that this is not a decent chap. I had a horrible B-day on Thursday. For readers of **

**Madness Awaits: The story is ending soon so I have been procrastinating it for soo long! I am sorry even though you guys proboly hate my sucky writing. **

**Kishin Maka: I am stick on what to do next. Also I re-read chap.3 and realized I forgot Its Pov T.T Im a piece of trash!**

**Soul Eater Truth or Dare Originally by koyuki321: I'm re-doing the chapter cause I dont want it takin down. Also Cat and Nikki I did not get your respond sorry.**

**When The Dragon Sleeps: I have no excuse but that I am lazy.**

**RaNDomNeSs:Is a dumb story people!**

**Soul Eater New Generation:I am doing my best to fill in al the OCs. Can someone help me by Co-Authoring?**

**Heart Of an Angel: I have been procrastinating.**

**SORRY GUYS! **


	6. IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
